Intermediate transfer members, such as intermediate transfer belts selected for transferring a developed image in xerographic systems, are known. For example, there are known intermediate transfer members that include materials with characteristics that cause these members to become brittle, resulting in inadequate acceptance of the developed image and subsequent partial transfer of developed xerographic images to a substrate like paper.
A disadvantage relating to the preparation of an intermediate transfer member is that there is usually deposited a separate release layer that is present on a metal substrate. Thereafter, there is applied to the release layer the intermediate transfer member components, and where the release layer allows the components to be separated from the member by peeling or by the use of mechanical devices. The intermediate transfer member can be in the form of a film, which can be selected for xerographic imaging systems, or the film can be deposited on a supporting substrate like a polymer layer. The use of a release layer adds to the cost and time of preparation, and such a layer can modify a number of the intermediate transfer member characteristics.
There is a need for intermediate transfer members that substantially avoid or minimize the disadvantages of a number of known intermediate transfer members.
There is a need for intermediate transfer member materials that possess self release characteristics from a number of substrates that are selected when such members are prepared.
Also, there is a need for intermediate transfer members that retain their flatness characteristics with minimal or no curl, and where the surface of the member is smooth with minimal rugged peaks and valleys.
Moreover, there is a need for intermediate transfer members with excellent wear and acceptable abrasion resistance, and which members possess improved stability with no or minimal degradation for extended time periods.
Another need relates to intermediate transfer members that have excellent conductivity or resistivity, and that possess acceptable humidity insensitivity characteristics leading to developed images with minimal resolution issues.
These and other needs are achievable in embodiments with the intermediate transfer members and components thereof disclosed herein.